Just  Dream
by PiratePup
Summary: A little one shot i did for my friend for her birthday  It's of her char and her thoughts about things after the 2 year skip and blabla It's more a song fic i guess? My first one lol Anyway, just read to find out    ZOROxOC


_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me, _

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream. _

Mera blinked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hng I'm gonna kill her." She mumbled remembering why she was awake. Yuki had run in yelling and pushed her off her bed and ran back out. She stood up and stretched. "I was having such a nice dream too." She pouted remembering her dream about Zoro. She shook her head and walked out on deck but froze at the sight.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement. _

_Number one spot and now you found your a replacement. _

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. _

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think. _

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. _

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air. _

_I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair. _

Nami was leaning on Zoro with a coy smile on her face while he was smirking back at her. Tears brimmed the corners of her eyes. She knew this would happen... But she didn't think it would be so soon... Ever since the crew got back together since the two years apart and Mera saw how beautiful Nami became she was afraid Zoro might start liking her... She had hoped Zoro wouldn't fall for her looks, she thought he wasn't that type of guy... And for a while, she really believed he was different... But now, seeing them together made her heart ache.

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife. _

_You left me, I'm tied. _

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right. _

Mera shook her head and ran back into her room, she couldn't look at them anymore. It hurt... She clutched her chest and let the tears fall. She couldn't stop them... All those times... All the 'I love you's'... Was it all for nothing? Could he really just throw them all away?

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me, _

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream. _

_Travel back, down that road. _

_When you come back, No one knows. _

_I realize, it was only just a dream. _

Was it all just a dream? Her love for Zoro... His love for her... Was any of it real? Did he ever really care? It did seem odd that a man like him could love... She shook her head. She loved him... She really did... And she thought he loved her... Can someone change so much in just two years? She cried more, and slid down her door into a sitting position. She hugged her knees and burried her face into them.

_When I be ridin man I swear I see your face at every turn. _

_Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn. _

_And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for. _

_Oh I miss you when will I learn? _

She should have saw this coming... Nothing good ever happens to her... She knew it was all too good to be true... But she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe things were gonna be different... But how could he do this to her... He could have at least broke it off before he started flirting and moving on... She hiccuped and burried her head further. He may be able to move on... But she never would... He was the only person she loved... Could ever love...

_Didn't give it all my love, _

_I guess now I got my payback. _

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby. _

_Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait, _

_I guess that love wasn't enough._

What did she do wrong? Was her love not good enough? Did she do something wrong? Questions flew threw her head a mile a minute. She couldn't understand what she did to deserve this... She cursed herself for falling so easily for such a jerk.

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone. _

_And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone. _

_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on. _

_Cuz I was wrong. _

She wanted to go talk to him, to ask him what she did... Why he doesn't care for her anymore... But she didn't dare. She wasn't going to make a fool out of herself... If he wanted to move on then she'd let him... She still loved him... Even if he doesn't want to be with her, she still wants for him to be happy...

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me, _

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream. _

_Travel back, down that road. _

_When come back, No one knows. _

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

She shook her head and slowly released her legs and let them stretch out. She whiped her eyes and took a shakky breath and stood up. She was done crying... She'd continue on as if nothing happened... As if she were still oblivious...

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. _

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. _

_Oh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up. _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. _

_And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. _

She walked back out on deck and saw Zoro was now asleep and Nami was reading the paper. She ignored them and went into the kitchen. "Oi Mera! Come look!" Yuki yelled waving her arms about to get her attention. She blinked and walked over to her friend. "What is it?" She grinned and pointed to an object covered by a cloth. "Your birthday present!" Mera blinked. "Uhm Yuki..." "Yeah?" Mera just shook her head and laughed. She didn't have the heart to tell her her birthday wasn't till tomorrow. "Nothing, nevermind." Yuki shrugged and pulled the cloth off. "Do you like it? I made it myself!" Mera giggled at the ice statue of her and Yuki when they first met. "I love it~" Yuki grinned happily. "Yay!"

Just then Zoro walked in mumbling and rubbing his head. Mera stiffened and Yuki waved him over. "What?" He mumbled walking over. "Look at the statue i made Mera for her birthday~!" Yuki grinned. He grunted and mumbled. "I thought her birthday wasn't until tomorrow?" Yuki just gave him a blank look. "No stupid, i think i'd know my best friend's birthday." Zoro just scowled and walked out.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me, _

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream. _

_Travel back, down that road. _

_When come back, No one knows. _

_I realize, it was only just a dream. _

Later that night Mera was in the crows nest looking out at the ocean, her mind wandering over everything her and Zoro ever did together. She was trying to find some sort of hint that maybe he didn't like her anymore or if she did something wrong. She couldn't find anything... She heard a noise and turned to see Zoro climbing up. She tensed and quickly turned around to look out the window. She didn't want to do this... Not now...

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me, _

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream. _

_Travel back, down that road. _

_When come back, No one knows. _

_I realize, it was only just a dream. _

"Oi, i've been lookin for you." Zoro grunted walking over and sitting down next to her. "Is that so..." She mumbled not looking at him. "Yeah. Here." She blinked when he held out a small black box. "What's this?" "Your birthday present..." He mumbled handing her the box. "... You know it's not till tomorrow right?" He scratched his head. "Yeah well... It's close enough. It'll be tomorrow in a few hours anyway." She smiled slightly and opened the box to see a beautiful necklace. She gasped. "Zoro... This... You didn't have to..." "No duh, but i wanted to..."

She closed the box and set it aside. "Zoro... I saw you and Nami today... Together..." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her weirdly. "The hell's that supposed to mean?" Mera sighed. "I know you like her... But you could have at least-" "So that's why you've been acting so weird today. Idiot, i don't like Nami, she found out what i got you and started being Nami. She suggested i get you something else... But i told her i'd just have to get you both."

Mera blinked confused. "Wait... So you DON'T like Nami? And you're NOT cheating on me?" Zoro scoffed. "Of course not baka, you're the only woman i care for." Mera's face heated up a bit and she grinned sheepishly. "I seeeee..." Zoro scowled. "Glad you have so much faith in me." Mera scratched her head. "Sorry... It's just that Nami got so pretty and-" "Just shut up." Zoro mumbled and kissed her. Mera wrapped her arms around him and gladly kissed back.

_Oh hay. _

_It was only just a dream._


End file.
